Killerwatt
Killerwatts, also known as Fillerwatts, Lolerwuts and epilepepsies require 37 Slayer to kill but odds are, you will never actually encounter one, which in this case, is probably a good thing. Concept Why do these exist? Well, that's the million dollar question. They reside in their own plane for no apparent reason and have no use outside of the plane(except for one time during The Curse of Arrav where it was seen that a lolerwut was being abused by Zemoureghal as a cheap source of electricity.) Some say that this monster's name originates from kilowatt, but it is more likely that Jagex created this monster by taking James Watt's DNA, cloning him, and forcing the clone to listen to that one song by Queen for 1337 consecutive hours. This monster is more unstable than a homeless horse. As is usually the case in Prunescape, the Combat Triangle does not apply against it, but this time, it's not due to Magic being underpowered. Lolerwuts are unstable because, in their hands, the intensity of PRETTY COLOURS is amplified to the point that certain players may experience epppiiiilllleeeppptic seeeeiiiizzzzuuuuurrreeesss while fighting them. There is only one known way to bypass this. By nature, lolerwuts are filler and therefore should not even exist and emit a vibe of sad juju. Thus, the most plausible way to blow away their pretty colours(and everything else with it,) is to go on an epic quest called Swatt the Fuck in which you round up the 3 survivors of the war of 2112 and take them to the god of badass(aka he who insists that even though terrible things happen in life, we might as well go for a soda.) Once they're all together they will create the Battlescar, an item so badass that it will warp space and time until everything is set right and fillerwatts(as well as other grand wastes of time,) will no longer exist. Fighting Fillerwatts You're actually going to try to fight them? Wow, you must be doing it just for the lolz or something because really, these monsters are terrible. Watching a Pikachu scream out its lungs until it explodes would be a more pleasant use of your time than attempting to slay lolerwuts, seriously. Alright, first you'll have to get to them, go to the Crymoar Manor and talk to Proffessor Farnsworth. Good news everyone! You get to deliver a can of whoopass to a cluster of purple clouds! They usually prefer to use a very rapid ranged attack(rapid meaning: the frequency at which Jagex will release useless shit) so using the protect from nuclear missiles Prayer is advised. If they resort to pretty colours, know that your prayers will be useless as they try to feed your eyes epilepepsi. In this case, you should down a can of Coke as quickly as is humanly impossible. This is bad in the short run since you will pass out, but in the long run, this is actually better for you since where you're going, you won't have to worry about playing Runescape. TL;DR version: use protect from missiles while wearing dragonhide. Oh and one more thing, don't forget to wear insulated climbing boots! Filler Drops Come on now, these guys are filler, they don't have anything particularly interesting. You want to know that badly? Fine, it's your funeral: Weapons and Armour *Fire Wattlestaff *Air Wattlestaff *Plastic Fire Wattlestaff Runes *4,8,16 or 37 GREEN runes Herbs *Grimy Ranarr(amoronsayswat?) *Grimy I r wit *Grimy K wut? *Grimy Dwat Wheat *Grimy Watdadeuce Other Crap *Lol wat of a key *Waat halolf of a key *Watered Ancient Effigy Category:Slayer Monsters